Double Sided
by booklovergirl1
Summary: While Alice is off cleaning her closet, Jasper thinks about Alice many different personas


Double Sided

June 9, 2010

**(Jasper's POV)**

It was just another quiet day at the Cullen house. Everyone was either hunting or doing something with their significant other. Everyone BUT me and my little pixie, Alice. She ventured into her room _Tuesday morning_ determined to clean her closet, and now, on _FRIDAY evening,_ is still in there trying to tunnel through everything. All I can say is, thank God we don't have to breathe. So, any-who-zits, I'm sitting in my room, _trying _(and hopelessly failing, I might add) to not think about my sparkling pixie of a wife, who is going through all this trouble when all she is going to do is _buy more clothes._ So, while I'm sitting here _slumping like a lump,_ as she calls it, I here a loud 'C_RASH'_, and the mistakablesound of her cussing under her breath. I chuckle to myself softly, wondering how someone so innocent and adorable can have such a temper. Now that I think about it, almost everything about her is double-sided.

Her eyes, which can be so welcoming and warm, can also send you screaming, after you see the fury and blind rage that you have caused ( I have been guilty of deserving that stare, but even so it was still scary, dammit!) .

Her mouth, which was possibly the most double-sided thing about her, is also good and bad. Fore example, good things: Her smile, oh how I loved that smile. She had so many different ones! A welcoming one, a happy one, an excited one, a vindictive one (though it is quite scary, actually. Trust me, I asked Emmett.) , a sad one, a pouty one (sure it may be cute, but sometimes it forces me to do things that scar me forever.) , a flirty one (one of my favorites, by the way), and a seductive one. (I love that one. 'Nuff said.) . And a kiss that could make you get down on your knees and repeat "I am not worthy" over and over again. But, were there are good things, there are also bad things: A scream that could make a deaf man's ears hurt, an extensive knowledge of profanities (which I have _no idea_ where she learned them from. Honest.) , A scowl that could make a puppy look evil and you burst into flames at the same time (If looks could kill Emmett, Edward, and I would have a very beautiful pixie dancing on our graves... WHAT? I MISTAKINGLY insulted her favorite pair of boots… not my fault…SERIOUSLY! 1. They were ugly, and 2. The chick likes shoes WAY TO MUCH!), and, again, a pout that makes me do things guys_ shouldn't be forced to do _(It made me put on dresses and pose for pictures… because she was bored… WHAT? I can't stand the pout!) .

Her arms and hands, which could give so many different hugs: a comforting one, for when something didn't go right, a welcome back one (which if she wanted to, could be used as a lethal weapon.) , a thank you one, and a you're mine one, which I don't object to, but it usually is used with a growl on my part. And again there are some bad things: a vicious left hook, which could knock a guy bigger than Emmett down in three seconds flat (I can prove that. She tested it.), a wicked bitch slap, which will leave a semi-permanent, defined, red, hand-shaped print on your face, arm, or wherever she decides to do it, and a steel grip so tight it will not let go until it wants to (ex: Alice wouldn't let go of the cart until she bought EVERYTHING in it.) .

Her legs and feet, which are pretty short by the way, seeing as though she is only 5'1, hence the nickname_ pixie, _are double-sided in their own way also. She is very fast, even for a vampire, 2nd only to Edward( much to her dismay and Edward's smuggi-ness.) , incredibly graceful, able to walk on her hands better than a human can walk on their own two feet ( Look at Bella. Shining example.) , and amazingly light on her feet, which makes sense, seeing how light she is. And the bad thing: foot + groin and/or butt. ' Nuff said.

So as anyone can see, Alice,_ my _Alice, is double-sided. Every part of her is good and bad, helping and hurting. CRASH!  " Owwiieee! Jazz! Come help me! NOW!" Yup, helping and hurting.

Sometimes even hurting herself.

**Pa**1**ge **

So anyway, thanks for reading! Reviews are welcome!


End file.
